


The Mirror

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Taylor's inherited a mirror but something's not quite right with it.





	

Taylor awoke to tapping sound on glass.

At first he thought it was coming from the bedroom window, forgetting the fact he was in a condo, floors above anywhere that anything could logically be tapping from. And then he realized that the sound was actually coming from the large antique mirror that hung above the dresser across from the bed.

The mirror had been a home warming from his mother after she had gotten it when some distant relative had died, and Taylor hadn't had the heart to say no to the gift.

It was honestly the ugliest things that Taylor had probably seen, gaudy and ornate with faded gilding and layers upon layers of whatever paint colour had been popular at the time and the mirror surface was starting to blacken in places. Taylor had been intending to get rid of it but his mother had stayed longer than he thought she would and he had simply gotten used to it.

The tapping sound came again reminding Taylor why he was awake.

Taylor remembered how heavy the mirror had been when he had put it up there and Taylor was worried that the screws he had put up might be pulling from the wall. And since he really didn't feel like cleaning up broken glass he got out of bed and padded over to the mirror.

Nothing seemed to be out of place, Taylor decided as he used the light from his phone to check it out.

It seemed to still be secured to the wall. He pressed on the glass with the pads of his fingers but nothing moved.

Shrugging to himself he decided that he must have heard something from a neighbouring condo and turned and headed back to bed.

What he didn't see was the thin black lines that were gathering from every corner of the mirror to where his fingers had touched the mirror.

                                                                ****************************

The next morning Taylor was running late as usual.

Adam, who usually drove them to the rink, was yelling at him to hurry up and Taylor paused to check his hair in the mirror when he noticed that there were smudges on it.

He bent closer and saw that they were fingerprints.

Taylor sighed and used his sleeve to try and wipe them off but no matter how hard he rubbed the fingerprints would not disappear.

He leaned closer and was pretty sure his heart missed a beat as he realized the fingerprints were on the inside of the glass.

"Hallsy!" Adam scared him as he came into the room. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, but...look," Taylor pointed at the mirror. But when he looked back the fingerprints were gone.

"At what?" Adam sighed.

"Umm nothing. Never mind." Taylor answered, confused. "Let's go,"

                                                             ******************************

The next weekend they had a break and Taylor was shocked when Jordan showed up to surprise him.

It was the first time that Jordan had been to Taylor's condo;not that he saw a lot of it that night.

Much later, in the wee hours of the morning, Jordan was awakened by a tapping sound.

He lay in bed, listening to Taylor breathing heavily, wondering what had woken him, when the moon came out from behind the clouds illuminating the far wall that held the mirror Taylor had gotten from his mother.

Jordan was instantly terrified.

For a split second, before the clouds returned, he was convinced he had saw faces staring at him from inside the mirror, their eyes blackened, mouths hanging open.

But then he blinked and once again there was nothing unusual about the mirror. He was unsettled by the weird apparition and was unable to sleep for the rest of the night. The memory of those disturbing faces staring at him intently appearing every time he closed his eyes.

                                                                  ****************************

That morning, Jordan was in the kitchen drinking coffee, trying to wake himself up, when Taylor stumbled into the kitchen.

"There you are," Taylor said with a yawn. Helping himself to a sip of Jordan's coffee, he squinted at the dark bags under Jordan's eyes. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not really," Jordan admitted. "You know a new place and..."

He decided that if he was to tell Taylor about the mirror he would just seem crazy and didn't finished his sentence.

But Taylor didn't seem to notice. "You would think that you would be used to new places."

"You would think," Jordan said, tugging Taylor a bit closer, and kissing him. "Breakfast?"

"Or," Taylor raised an eyebrow suggestively at him.

Jordan laughed but didn't resist as Taylor pulled him back to the bedroom, the events from the night almost forgotten.

                                                                 **************************

Taylor blinked awake, curled around Jordan, to a tapping sound on the glass.

"Not again," he groaned.

Carefully untangling himself, trying to not to wake Jordan, he got out of bed and headed for the mirror. He was about halfway there when the moon appeared from behind the clouds, lighting up the bedroom.

Taylor stumbled back, as multiple faces appeared in the mirror, ghostly pale, where their eyes were supposed to be nothing but gaping black holes, and their mouth were hanging open in silent screams.

Taylor couldn't seem to look away from the faces, something beckoning him towards the mirror. He thought he heard something behind him but he had to go closer to the mirror.

"Taylor!" Jordan shouted in his ear as he tackled him to the carpeted floor.

Taylor struggled to get out from under Jordan when the moonlight went behind the clouds. "What...?" Taylor was confused by the fact he was on the floor with Jordan.

"Come on," Jordan hauled him up off the floor. "We're not staying here."

"What?" Taylor started as Jordan shoved his clothing into Taylor arms attempting to push him out of the bedroom. "Jordan! Stop!"

"No," Jordan didn't stop. "That thing is evil and we're not staying here until it's gone."

"Jordan," Taylor sighed. "It was just a dream."

"It was not a dream! I saw them too!" Jordan yelled at him.

Taylor hesitated.

Which Jordan did not take well, he grabbed the chair that was sitting next to the dresser and swung it at the mirror.

"Jordan!" Taylor exclaimed convinced that he had lost his mind. However the chair bounced harmlessly off the mirror.

Taylor and Jordan both stared at it.

And then the shrieking started.

"Out!" Jordan declared dropping the chair and finally succeeding in pushing Taylor out of the room.

"How did that not break?" Taylor asked as he pulled his pants on.

"I don't know," Jordan said, already somehow dressed and pacing next to the door. "We're not staying here."

"And where exactly are we going to go?" Taylor asked, tugging his sweater on.

"Anywhere that's not here," Jordan said, standing right in front of him, shoving Taylor's shoes and socks into his arms and then pushing him out the front door.

Once outside the apartment, Jordan seemed to relax slightly.

"Okay now where should we go? Can you call someone?"

"Who? The Ghostbusters?" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking someone we could stay with?" Jordan replied. "Henrique?"

"Can't. My phones in there," Taylor gestured towards the door. "Along with my keys and wallet."

Jordan sighed. "Really?"

"Also, I think we're locked out," Taylor said.

"Taylor," Jordan looked exasperated.

"And I only have one shoe?"

Jordan just blinked at him. Giving his head a shake he asked. "Do you know your neighbours?"

"Kind of?" Taylor shrugged.

"Enough that they'll let you use their phone?"

"Probably, but who are we calling?" Taylor replied as they walked down the hall.

Jordan sighed. Resisting the urge to smack Taylor. "How about who ever you gave your spare key to?"

"Oh Adam," Taylor replied.

Jordan just shook his head as Taylor knocked on the door. Luckily the door was actually answered and they were allowed in by Taylor's elderly grandmother type neighbour. After explaining that they had been locked out, which apparently had happened to Taylor before, Elda insisted that they didn't wake up Henrique and just take the her spare room until the morning. They agreed, though neither of them got any more sleep that night.

                                                                  **************************

The next morning, after they got the keys from Henrique, they cautiously entered the apartment.

Everything seemed normal.

They didn't waste any time removing the mirror and unsure of what to do with it they settled on locking it in Taylor's storage locker in the basement of the building.

After they did the rest of Jordan's stay went along without incident.

And the memories of the horrible faces began to fade.

Soon enough it was time for Jordan to head back to Edmonton.

A week later Jordan headed into his bathroom to have a shower. When he got out and was drying himself off, he happened to look up at the fogged up bathroom mirror.

Where there was a message written in the moisture, reading: “Please return the mirror. We miss watching you sleep.”


End file.
